The Calling
by Dark Topaz
Summary: For generations Jareth has been following the soul of his wife as she has been reincarnated over and over again. Finding and marrying her each time creating a number of bloodlines in the process and it is time to call his family back together. Bloodline-1
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Calling Ch 1

Author: Dark Topaz

Summary: For generations Jareth has been following the soul of his wife as she has been reincarnated over and over again. Finding and marrying her each time creating a number of bloodlines in the process and it is time to call his family back together. First in the bloodline series.

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

characters: Jareth, Sarah, Hermione, Zelgadis, Sonya, Chloe, Kagome, Nani, Ryotaro, Wendy, Ranma and Ranko, Willow, Ami (Sailor Mercury)

Rating: M to be safe on the violence and sexual front

Disclaimer: Any one familiar I don't own.

Authors note: This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while and already have several off shoots planed.

Jareth felt a smile crosses his face once he had regained his human form after being forced into his owl form by Sarah. " Well-played Sarah," he said. " But if you think that this is the end then you are sadly mistaken." He whispered as he took himself from the Escher room silently making his way through several halls barely noticing the goblins that not so silently scramble out of his way. Until he reached a room full of portraits. There where twelve in total all of them depicted a fuzzy image that gave a hint as to what they contained but still left the viewer guessing as to the paintings subject. His attention was focused on the first portrait that depicted a wedding portrait of him and an unclear woman. " It has been centuries since you have been taken from me, my love but now I have found you once again and all the necessary signs have been reached to bring you back to me along with all of our children." He said as he gestured to the other eleven portraits without really removing his attention from the wedding portrait. " It is finally time." He intoned as he moved toward an altar that had been set up in the center of the room. " From bloodlines past I call forth the bearer of the desired soul. Return to me, my wife Charmia," he chanted as he placed a peach that bore a perfectly formed set of teeth marks on the altar. His words started to echo even more through out the room as brides image started to become clearer revealing an older looking version of Sarah. " Soul awaken, power given to old reborn in new. I call upon the unions shared to awaken the chosen of my blood lines awaken the most powerful of my bloodlines come to me, my children one by one you will change, bound by paint to show me the way." He intones as he turned his gaze to the portrait directly to the wedding portraits right.

It showed a young girl sitting in an enormous library as he watched her features started to become clearer. She had long riotous mass of honey brown curls her eyes where three different shades of brown going from Carmel to dark chocolate. She was wearing a very strange outfit. She wore an old fashioned hoopskirt that was topped by what be considered an almost Victorian styled top if it where not for the fact that was see through showing she was wearing a shoulder less top under it. She also wore an open faced robe and wielded a staff topped by a bird head that was similar to the one that topped the wise mans hat. But her most really striking feature was her eyes that seemed to hold all of the world's secrets. Once the picture had resolved itself to a crystal clear image a plaque appeared below it declaring her the first born Hermione Granger, the keeper of secrets. " Lets see what our little Miss Hermione has to bring to the table." Jareth said as he faded out of the Labyrinth following the newly formed connection to his new daughter.

Hermione was sitting behind her house in the shade. Trying to study despite the fact that her parents had driven her out of her house. Unfortunately she wasn't having much luck for the past couple of minutes she had been having this sense of foreboding. Similar to what she had felt during her second year and just before the troll had attacked during her first year. That feeling was the closest she would ever emit to having the sight, it was also the reason that she had signed up for the iffiest of Hogwarts classes. She had long since learned to listen to that feeling and that practice has served her well. So when it started going off like crazy she was expecting something big like a rampaging magical creature maybe a muggle gang of some sort. What she was not expecting was a David Bowie look alike who was dressed like an escapee from a renascence rock opera to suddenly appeared in front of her.

" If it it's not too much trouble." She said to what was obviously a magical creature. " Might I ask exactly who are you?" She asked as she started to back away from him

" I am known by many names, and by many titles." He said as he slowly started to stalk towards her. " I have been called King, Devil, savoir, and conquer. I am King Jareth of the labyrinth, the Goblin King, High lord of the court of Dreams."

" I hate to tell you this but you don't exist." Hermione said as she slowly made her way to her back door. Hoping that some of the old wives tales that her mother observed would keep him out. " The court of Dreams was apart of the Fae Empire, which faded out of existence thousands of years ago around the time of Merlin. Of course the fae still exists but the courts have broken up along time ago."

" Unfortunately I do exist. Which is a good thing don't you think?" He replied with a mischievous glint " I mean after all I am your ancestor."

Hermione paused as she let that sink in " The Haunted Fae." She whispered.

" Excuse me." He asked as he continued to creep up on the now oblivious witch.

" The family legend," she explained. " Well not exactly a legend I mean there has been proof of it. One of my ancestors attracted a fae husband shortly after the first Great War. She bore him a child but he disappeared shortly after she had died. Unfortunately for the child the second war started and she was placed in a concentration camp. It was there that she caught the attention of a dark wizard that worked along side the Nazi's he experimented on her merging her with several different magical creatures. She was rescued by a unit made up entirely of muggles it was there that she met her future husband he was a war correspondent attached to the unit. But each generation some one is born showing a trait of one of the creatures. My Aunt Meredith has the power of a veela; my Great uncle has the affinity for the stars similar to that of a centaur." She said completely oblivious to the shortening distance between her and Jareth.

" And you will have the power of a Fae." Jareth said as took his final step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned her shock at his closeness written plainly across her face. Jareth chose that instance to transport them away.

When they reappeared in the Underground he only had a moment to take in Hermione's scared eyes before she was engulfed in blinding glow when it faded it left him looking in to her now calm gaze. He took a step back to take in all of the changes that she had under gone. She now resembled the portrait and while she was still physically twelve years old she seemed to have an almost ancient air about her.

" You where wrong," she said as she stepped away from him " I didn't get just the power of a fae I got the power of all of the creatures that where forced upon great great grandmother." She said just before she opened her mouth and let off an earsplitting scream that drove Jareth to his knees after only a few seconds she silenced herself. She looked down at her new 'father' and watched as he climbed to his feet. " That was for the chaos that you have just brought into my life. And before you act on your thoughts of causing me harm you should know that my reaction is going to be the calmest of the lot."

" And how do you know that" he asked as he let his temper leak into his voice.

" Because you have turned me into a seer." She said as though he had committed the greatest crime in creation.

" You don't sound pleased with that." Jareth said as he tried to reign in his temper.

" My culture has a definite stereotype as to what a seer should behave and look like." Hermione sneered in her best Malfoy impersonation.

" Which you don't like." Jareth said as slipped out of his guarded pose. Her response was to create an illusion of a woman who looked like she was crossed with a grasshopper.

"You have got to be kidding?" He exclaimed.

" Nope." She replied " you had better hurry and go claim my brother before he does some thing stupid."

" Your brother." Jareth said.

" Yes, Zelgadis Greywind." Hermione replied, as she pointed toward the painting next to her own. It showed a slender young swordsman with pale skin and violet hair who was standing in front of a mirror. His reflection on the other hand should a swords men of the same build only his skin was blue with what appeared to be darker blue pebbles attached along the sides of his face and hands. As well as a full head of what appeared to be grayish wire. He was in what Jareth recognized as the treasury room. "And if you want to make it easy on your self mention the shape shifting abilities that are natural to our mother's line." Hermione added drawing Jareth's attention back to her.

" You are taking this surprisingly well." Jareth said

" I know every thing that is going to happen. So I really don't see why I should expand the energy of getting upset when my other eleven siblings are going to more then make up for it."

" Twelve siblings." Jareth asked weakly.

" Yes, twelve there is a set of twins in there somewhere. And you better hurry Zel is about to bring about his own demise."

" We will finish this later." Jareth said as he vanished from sight.

" Ya, between Zelgadis Graywind trying to perforate you, Sonya Blade and Ranma and Ranko Saotome attempting to beat you black and blue, Wendy Darling, Ryotaro Nogami, and Willow Rosenberg having a panic attacks, Kagome trying to purify you, Nani's glaring, and Ami and Chloe trying to blame this all on the dark kingdom and/or meteors we will have plenty of time to talk." Hermione said with a heavy amount of sarcasm to herself.

* * *

Zelgadis sat on a rock staring at a demonic temple, preparing him for what he was sure to be the final great battle of his cursed life. He would either emerge cured or dead either way he would be free. As he gathered together his resolve he also took a moment to study the temple in front of him. At first glance it appeared to be nothing more then the tomb of some warrior. All across it's front where scenes of battle and what appeared to be victory celebrations. It wasn't until you took the time to real look at it that you reliesed that the battles depicted where of those demons and humans fighting against each other and the demons where winning, the victory celebrations where of the demons devouring the bodies of the fallen warriors. " All right demon Trumic of the fifth gate lets see what your trials are made of." Zelgadis said as he pulled himself to his feet and readjusted his hood and mask. As started to take his first step towards what he viewed to be the accumulation of his destiny he was grabbed by the back of his hood and yanked backwards. When his world finally settled he found himself nose to ankles with a tall blonde man in black tights and tunic.

" You take one step towards that hell pit and I will tip you head first straight into the bog of eternal stench." The man snarled at him in a voice that for some reason brought Xellos posing as a noble to mind.

" What are you gibbering about?" Zel snarled as he rolled away from the stranger and quickly regained his feet.

" She said you where about to do something stupid but I didn't think she meant suicidal." The noble ranted. " What in the world could you have possibly been thinking, what could drive you to trying to resurrect a demon at the cost of your own live? Are you mental deficient or are you just that stupid?"

" WHO DO YOU THINK ARE?" Zelgadis roared as ripped his sword from its sheath.

" I am your ancestor the Goblin King." Jareth replied.

" Poppi?" Zelgadis asked incredulously as he let the point of his sword the Astral Vine fall toward the ground.

" Oh gods, that ridicules nickname survived." Jareth demanded as he buried his face in his hands. " I swear that woman's screws weren't just loose they missing all together." He muttered to himself.

" I take it you are talking about my to many to mention Greats Grandmother Antonia Greywind the Lost." Zelgadis replied as brought Astral Vine back to bear.

" Did you ever wonder why they referred to her as Antonia the Lost?" Jareth asked as flicked his wrist summoning a facsimile of his throne to him, which he soon took a seat on.

" It was because of the fact that she was often lost in thought, which often resulted in some of her best theories." Zelgadis stated.

" In part but it was also due to the fact that she had lost her mind quite awhile ago." Jareth replied as he summoned a smaller but just as grand chair, which Zelgadis ignored. " She was the most mentally unstable of my wife's incarnation." Jareth explained as he swung a leg over on of the arms of the throne. " I won't deny that she was brilliant at magical theory, it was every thing else she couldn't understand."

" In what way." Zelgadis asked his curiosity being piqued despite himself.

" Well after our marriage when she found out she was pregnant she started leaving birdseed all over the place, she didn't want the stork to leave hungry." Jareth replied as he started to spin a crystal about his fingers. " Another time we where holding a ball and she attended in her nightgown."

" I think I heard some of that before but I never linked it to her name." Zelgadis said as slipped Astral Vine back in its sheath. " So why have you returned after all this time?"

" The signs where finally right for the return of my family." Jareth replied just as he suddenly flung the crystal at the chimera enveloping him in smoke, when it cleared Zelgadis was confronted with his greatest wish he was human again, right in time for him to get socked in the stomach. " Now that I have your attention allow me to explain how this effects you." Jareth replied as he circled the swordsmen that he had just felled. " You are the product of a union between myself and the second reincarnation of my wife. As such you are now able to become a fae to be precise an unseele, this includes the ability to shape shift, sense dreams and desires, and a hand of power. At least that is what I am aware of." Jareth replied as he picked Zelgadis by the scruff of the neck. " But your older sister Hermione might know more about it." He said as chucked him through a portal. " Well that wasn't so hard." Jareth said to himself as he flicked his wrist and vanished the chairs that he had summoned, he then flicked off the demon temple and vanished back into the underground.

To be met with a stone fist to the face, " I take it you have mastered shape shifting." Jareth replied from the floor where he had been knocked flat.

" Seems like it." Hermione said from off to his left. Jareth turned to find her stretched out on a chaise flipping through a large familiar looking book whose binding declared it the BABOE " We have been bonding." She said as she looked up with an impish smile.

" So I see." Jareth said as he pulled himself to his feet. " So Mr. Greywind lets see just what you can do." As he turned to face his newly awakened son. The Shamanistic sword man stood proudly in his chimera form his clothing went form his matching beige ensemble from fitting tan leather pants and a loose white shirt that had golden embroidery on it. All in all he looked like a refuge from a dime store romance novel that mortal women seemed to like that he had never read of course. " So what can he do?" Jareth asked.

"Geomancy, he is an earth elemental." Hermione replied. " Fortunately the only creature DNA he has came from you. Now I believe you have an appointment on the Hellmouth." Hermione said as she pointed to the third portrait that had started to take shape. It depicted a young red head woman in a pure white shift that was solid from the waist up, from there down she appeared to be liquid and was rising out of a well that was situated in what was obviously a dungeon. " Her name is Willow Rosenberg." Hermione explained. " She is an amateur demon hunter so be prepared to duck."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Any one familiar I don't own. _

_Authors note: This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while and already have several off shoots planed. There has been some remarks about how most of the proposed characters aren't very familiar. So I will try to give more of the characters back-stories in the chapters then I intended. I will start including my version and the creator's version of Jareth and Zelgadis's story at the end of the chapter. I don't think that I need to enclose Heroine's _

_Chapter 2: The Calling of Willow Rosenberg and Sonya Blade_

" _What do you mean she is an amateur demon hunter?" Jareth snarled at Hermione. _

" _Just that." Hermione said as she set the book she was flipping through aside just in time to be hoisted into the air by her neck._

" _A little bit more information, if you don't mind daughter." Jareth replied calmly and placidly as though he weren't strangling his eldest while holding his second eldest back with a mere thought. _

" _She lives on one of transplanes; her culture refers to it as a hellmouth." Hermione stated after she had leveraged her self up using his wrist. " This Hellmouth leads mainly to the darker dimensions." She continued as Jareth started to lower her. " The general population is essentially oblivious of this but once she had become aware, she allied herself with a local guardian, a " Vampire Slayer " I believe they call her." Hermione said her voice becoming more and more detached as though she was falling into a trance. " Vampires are the most prevalent. Trust not the dead in that realm for they have been driven beyond mercy by the forces." She continued " the one you seek lies near the heart of the feeding town. She waits behind her creations behind a door of glass in front of a portal of knowledge you will find her." Hermione said as Jareth pulled away from her. _

" _That is enough," Jareth said as Hermione continued to speak her words getting more and more obscure as she spoke of champions and souls. " I said that is enough." He roared as slapped her across the face snapping her out of her prophesying haze. She went limb and her head rolled loosely._

" _Did you know that would happen?" Zelgadis asked as he approached the two this time in his more human like form._

" _No," Jareth replied as he shifted her body so that she was cradled more securely against his body. " But I did suspect it." He said as swung her up into her arms. " She was a little too coherent with her information." Jareth explained as he laid her out on the chaise. " She seems to have found away around the curse of Cassandra that seems to plague all seers."_

" _Who is Cassandra and why would she curse seers?" Zelgadis asked as he moved to stand at the foot of the chaise. _

" _You will have to ask Hermione when she wakes up I have to go and get her younger sister." Jareth replied as he gently tucked as strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. " Also remind her the I can be as cruel as I can be kind. Keep that in mind yourself. " he said as he turned and disappeared with a blast of wind. _

_************************************************************************_

_Willow was working on her computer trying to find more ways to keep the masters bones buried. There had already been two attempts to unearth the bones for varies purposes. The lull in the vampire community that had occurred as a result of the Master's death had been replaced with demon and mystical activity. And with Buffy spending the summer with her father in LA all of the Scoobies where taking extra precautions. So when she heard a man clearing his throat from in front of her French doors she didn't even pause she just hit the first of the booby traps in her home. She didn't even turn to see who the holy water filled water balloon hit, the only thing she recognized was the fact that what ever it wasn't didn't scream in pain when it was hit. This fact only spurred her on to trying to get to the phone so she could call for help. Though her flight was cut short when she ran into a damp male chest, she looked up to see a pair of mismatched eyes crowned by a head of wild blonde hair. _

" _Nice shot." the being replied as he lifted her by her shoulders and carried down to the living room where he flung her on to the couch. _

" _W-w-w-what do you want?" Willow asked as she slid off of the couch trying to straiten herself out as well as putting herself closer to another of her hidden weapons._

" _Nothing much really just the resurrection of my wife." he replied as he stalked across the room to grab a decanter that her parents kept for when they had guests over. _

" _What does that have to do with me?" Willow asked as she flipped her hair out of her face to disguise the movement of her reaching for the hidden knife._

" _Nothing really horrible I just need to awaken your heritage, it shouldn't take long." he replied as he poured a glass of the amber liquid._

" _How will that bring your wife back?" Willow asked as she started to slid the knife from its place. _

" _Quite simple really." he said as he set the glass next to her with one had and snagged the knife from her with the other. " Drink that and calm yourself, you are no good to me if you have a heart attack." he deftly flipped the knife so that the blade pointed up ward. " Hmmm iron that would have hurt. You and those like you have a facet of my wife's soul and by awakening that part of you I am that much closer to getting her back." _

" _And what of me and I assume the others." Willow asked as she leveraged herself back onto the sofa. _

" _You will be fae," he said grandly " and whatever else may have joined in." he added as an afterthought. " And as you are of my bloodline you will have both power and social standing." he said as he started to circle making no secret of the fact he was searching for other catches. " You will be royalty. To be precise you will be third from the throne." he continued as he pulled a broad sword out of a lush potted plant that stood next to the door of her parents study. " Nice craftsmanship." _

" _Do we have any say in this?" she asked as she took a tentative sip of the drink. Only to start sputtering when it hit the back of her throat._

" _No, not really it is easier but not impossible." he said as he tossed a crystal at her that changed into an exquisite lacy handkerchief, which she quickly sputtered in to it. " So if you will." He said as he held his hand out to her. " It is time to see what it is that your blood holds."_

" _If I tried to run you would just hunt me down wouldn't you." she replied as she pulled herself to her feet._

" _Yes I would." Jareth replied as he started to move towards only for his attention to be caught by something in the umbrella stand. " What purpose does the shovel serve?" he asked._

" _Body concealment." She replied as she took the step that brought her close to him. " Well lets do this." she said with a deep breath as she accepted his hand. And they disappeared a glass of scotch and a busted water balloon the only signs that something had happened._

_************************************************************************ Jareth appeared back in the portrait room only to be meet with the sight of his latest child turning into a human shaped tower of water that quick fell apart and spread all over the floor. He looked on in shock as the giant puddle that was his newest daughter started moving around the room. _

" _Give her a minute she needs to adjust to her new form." Hermione informed him from where she was propped up with her legs pulled up so that Zelgadis could sit with at the foot of the chaise with his feet up. " Her new form is a giant puddle." Jareth said as he jumped back when Willow oozed over his foot._

" _She is a water elemental as such her base form is liquid as opposed to a solid form. With some practice she will be able to assume just about any form no matter what shape or size." _

" _Like Charmina could." Jareth said softly. As he watched Willow start to ripple about trying to form shapes. _

" _Close while Charmina could assume any form that she wished as long as it had the same weight as she did. While Willow is only limited by how much water she could absorb from the area around her." Hermione said as she reached down to run her fingers along the surface of puddle Willow. " Like me Willow's powers originate more from her other unworldly ancestors." _

" _Where did she get her powers from?" Zelgadis asked as he pointed towards the next portrait in line that had become clear. It showed a tall and elegantly slim blonde dressed in chain mail with a thorned headpiece, giving her the appearance of danger, which was added to by the fact that she had eight arms and a second mouth under chin that was barely open._

" _A spider demon that her great grandmother had a tryst with and a fire elemental that keeps popping up every few generations." Hermione replied as she looked toward the portrait covered wall. " Her name is Lieutenant Sonya Blade, she is a member of the united states special services as well as serving as one of her realms champions in something that they call Mortal Kombat." _

" _So she is a warrior." Jareth said his eyes glinting with excitement as he turned his eyes toward the portrait. " And it looks like she is going to be a Warlord as well." _

" _Yes, the first one in over a hundred years." Hermione said as she clapped politely for Willow who had managed to pull herself into a roughly cube shape like item, she was still clear but its a start. " When you go to get her don't bother talking or gloating as the cases maybe just grab her and get back her. It will take her a while to get use to her new body and as such won't pose as much of a threat as she would if you were to face her while she wore a body she was accustomed to." _

" _Very well." Jareth replied as he vanished in a gust of wind._

" _How did he know she was going to become a Warlord?" Zelgadis asked as he joined Hermione in watching Willow experiment with her new powers, she was getting the hand of tinting._

" _The portraits told him." Hermione said as she gingerly made her way over to the crowded wall. " Each of our portraits show not only what powers we have but what role we will play in our new father's court. For example my picture shows the Great Library that holds all of the knowledge that is or will be known. That along with the Baboe and the living bird staff show that I am going to become a recognized wise woman and seer."_

" _Which means what exactly?" Zelgadis asked as he used his hands to help Willow mold herself into a semi-humanoid shape._

" _I know everything about everything, and when asked I will make absolutely no sense unless an offering of proper value has been offered in exchange for the information." Hermione replied as she moved over towards Zelgadis's portrait. " Yours shows the counting rooms of the royal treasury and given what you are wearing and the decor of the room its most likely that you are going to be a the new Seeker." _

" _What does that mean?" Zelgadis asked as he made his way over to her._

" _A Seeker in this case is someone that seeks out treasures and artifacts with which to enrich our new kingdom." Hermione said as she moved down to the last clear portrait. " Sonya will be what equates to a high general of this kingdoms armies. This is shown by the helm of thorns and the background of the portraits." _

" _And what about her?" Zelgadis asked as he gestured to Willow who has finally able to get a humanoid shape that was capable of surviving movement and as such was making her way towards them. " What does her portrait tell you?"_

" _She will be the Mistress of Prisons, she will see to the care of the dungeons and the oubliettes." Hermione said as she turned to face the newly made water elemental. " And once she has accepted her role and finished her training she will serve as the head torturer." she said only to watch as Willow made a high pitch sound and collapse back into a puddle._

" _Yeah, for some reason I don't see that happening." Zelgadis drawled as he watched Willow seem to have the closes thing a puddle could have to a seizure. _

" _Yeah, well the spell hasn't finished its work yet. Once the circle has been completed all of us are going to be on the receiving end of a personality adjustment." Hermione said as she looked back at the quivering puddle that Willow had become. _

" _Any thing else you want to tell us?" Zelgadis asked._

" _Don't form your opinions on first appearances." Hermione said as she gestured to a corner of the room just as Jareth and Sonya appeared. They were both very worn Sonya more so her shirt was basically shredded by the manifestation of her new arms. Will Jareth looked like he had gone a few rounds. Sonya quickly put space between them and she would have succeeded but she didn't take the changes to her body into account. What she wound up doing was making an ungraceful scuttle backwards and when she tried to drop into an ready stance she wound up knocking herself in the eye with her topmost left hand. The shock of that caused her to fall over backwards where she suddenly burst into flames. _

" _See what I mean." Hermione said as she pulled as slender stick out of her sleeve. She made some swishing motions and muttered something that caused the wand to expel something similar to fire suppression foam at the burning fighter. ***********************************************************************_

_this bio was paste and copied from wikipedia _

_Zelgadis Greyword: Originally an ordinary human being, Zelgadis was the great grandson of Rezo the Red Priest, (Though due to a translation mistake, he is often mistakenly referred to as either grandson and/or great grandson) a well-respected blind wizard who did good deeds for the people while being secretly tormented by his blindness and his obsession to find a way to restore the sight he'd never had. As a youth, Zelgadis wanted to be the most powerful being of all, so Rezo answered his desire by turning Zelgadis into a chimera - 1/3 human, 1/3 golem and 1/3 brau demon (a kind of a lesser demon bearing slight resemblance to a dark elf - drow). It was later discovered that Rezo's blind eyes were housing the dark lord Shabranigdo, and that the dark lord's presence in Rezo's body might have driven him mad and forced him into doing things like cursing Zelgadis._

_In the series, Zelgadis is first seen trying to acquire the Philosopher Stone with the help of his servants Zolf and Rodimus, which brings him into conflict with Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev when they happen to acquire it first, albeit by accident (it was in with the treasure Lina had stolen from the Dragon Fangs gang). Rezo is also after the stone, albeit for different reasons (Zelgadis hopes to use it to either destroy Rezo or to change himself back into a regular human). After fighting with one another in addition to fighting Rezo's minions, Zelgadis joins forces with Lina and Gourry to thwart Lord Shabranigdo when the dark lord is released from Rezo's eyes. After that, Zelgadis initially goes off on his own, but when a bounty is placed on his head by Eris, another of Rezo's followers, Zelgadis once again joins forces with Lina and Gourry and also their new companion Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, this time to thwart not only Eris but also her clone of Rezo (Copy Rezo as they call him)._

_Throughout the rest of the series, especially in the NEXT series, Zelgadis's main goal is to reverse his condition, thus he seeks out various objects and spell books of magical importance in hopes that he can use it to cure himself._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Any one familiar I don't own. _

_Authors note: This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while and already have several off shoots planed. There has been some remarks about how most of the proposed characters aren't very familiar. So I will try to give more of the characters back-stories in the chapters then I intended. I will include the creator's version of the many versions of Den-O's story at the end of the chapter. I don't think that I need to enclose nane's but I will add it to the next chapter if there are any requests for it._

_There was a moment of shocked silence as every one looked at the smoldering form of Sonya Blade. The tableau probable would have continued if Sonya's annoyed hadn't emitted from the pile of white foam. " Just so you all know that as soon as I can move I am going to rip all of you apart." _

" _Of course you will." Jareth replied as he negligently flicked an orb at her that upon impact cleaned her up and clothed her in some flame resistant easy to move in clothing. " Is there anything else we should know about your new sister All-Seer?"_

" _Other then her weaving abilities." Hermione said as she watched Willow try and get as far away from Sonya's smoldering form as possible._

" _What weaving ability?" Jareth asked as gave a slightly dramatic twist of his wrist to accent changes he was making to Sonya's outfit. At the moment he was adding silver stitching to the white body suit he had chosen to clothe her in. _

" _Like all spiders Sonya is capable of expelling a form of webbing, but in her case she is capable of spinning enchanted clothing along with regular webbing." Hermione said as she moved her skirts so that they partially blocked puddle-Willow from the heat given off by Sonya. Though it was becoming apparent that Sonya was getting a handle on her flames. _

" _So you turned me into a weaving pyromaniac." Sonya said as she sat up while she was still shrouded in the flames. " And why exactly?" She asked as she started to move her arms around getting use to her new body and appendages. _

" _I'll tell you all about while our father goes to collect or new brother." Hermione said as she gestured to the newly revealed portrait, which has to be the most crowded one yet._

_A young Japanese man sat on a throne on a raised dais. Bent over with his head on his chin with an amused but harassed look on his face. All around him their where humanoid armored figures, five in total. To his immediate left was a Large Red horned figure that stood was one foot on the dais and the other firmly on the ground he had one forearm resting on his knee and the other was on his hip and his head was cocked almost theatrically to the side the whole pose left his torso facing the viewer. _

_To the right of the seated figure was a male figure in blue armor who resembled a turtle. He stood turned slightly away from him, he had one arm held across his chest tucked under his other arm. Which he held bent upwards with his wrist bent away from his head, which he had cocked in a way that gave the impression that he was talking to the seated figure about the regal looking being in white that stood behind the figure and to the right looking out a window that showed on over view of the goblin village. _

_This one looked like a bird he stood looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Then there was a purple figure that resembled a dragon wearing a trench coat and headphones that was seated cross-legged in front of the seated figure that despite being full grown was coloring and had what appeared to be a bubble gun next to him. _

_The last figure was a large figure who was done up in yellow and black his armor was trimmed with fur and his helm had a large horn coming off of the bridge of his nose and unlike the others he didn't have any defined eyes, and for all appearances was asleep standing up with his arms crossed and his chin against his chest. All in all the portrait gave off a sense of humorous chaos. _

" _I take it that my son is the one seated in the middle." Jareth said as he stared wide-eyed at the portrait. " Who are the rest?" _

" _His Imagin." Hermione said as she stood up a walked over to stand next to him in front of the painting. " They are the wish granting beings that gain physical form through the granting of the wishes. The forms that they take come from the mind of the wishee's usually in the form of characters from stories that had heard as children." _

" _But why are they in his portrait?" Jareth asked._

" _Because until a few months ago they shared his mind and body." Hermione replied. " since they where unable to grant a wish they weren't able to gain their own physical form so that had to possess him in order to inter act with the outside world." _

" _What happened a few months ago?" Jareth asked._

"_He ended his quest." Hermione replied. " If you want to know anymore you will have to ask him yourself." She added as she turned to face him. Jareth gave her a gallant nod as he disappeared with a flourish. " Hope he watches for falling shelves."_

" _Ryutaros, could you get me some more beans out of the store room." Airi asked as she turned from the customer she was serving to address her younger brother._

" _Right away Nee-chan." Ryutaros said as turned sharply causing his tray to knock into a customer showering himself with dishes yet still managing to not hurt anyone else. " Sorry sorry, I will clean this up right away."_

"_NO." the customers all shouted at once. " We'll take care of it." the mostly male cliental offered as they sent adoring glances at Airi._

" _Thank you." she beamed mindlessly as she went on grinding up the coffee beans. Ryutaros made his way back to the storeroom without any further incident, which should have been his first big clue that something big was going to happen. His luck seemed to work that way it was always bad and only turned good in the case of really big things. Like him being chosen as the newest Den-O, it gave him a chance to really grow and experience new things, and allowed him to make friends that would influence him for the rest of his life even though they where no longer with him. It was with these thoughts that he entered the store room to come face to face with an outlandishly dressed white man, so he really couldn't be blamed with what happened next. Every shelf in his store room came crashing down on their heads, burying them in coffee grounds and other unidentifiable foodstuffs._

" _I think there is something that she neglected to tell me." Jareth stated as he flicked his wrist cleaning both of them off._

" _Sorry, sorry, sorry." Ryutaros chanted as he started bowing repeatedly. _

" _That will have to be one of the first things to go." Jareth stated as he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him upright. " No son of mine is going to be falling over him self apologizing." _

" _What?" Ryutaros exclaimed as he took in this strange being that was staring in front of him._

" _To put it bluntly you are one of my descendents and I find myself in need of you." Jareth replied. " I am Jareth the Goblin King, ruler of the court of dreams." _

" _How can I possible help you?"_

" _By awakening your bloodline I am going to be one step closer to lifting the curse that has plagued my family." Jareth replied trying to appeal to Ryutaros's cultural upbringing as a way to gain his acceptance._

" _What does that mean for me?" Ryutaro asked._

" _You will be stronger more powerful and you will regain your friends." Jareth replied as he started to close the distance between them. _

" _My friends?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness tainting his voice._

" _Yes, I believe their names are Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg." Jareth replied baiting the hook. _

" _How?" Ryutaro breathed as he took an unconcious step towards him._

" _They are by their very nature beings of imagination." Jareth replied as moved forward so that he could lope his arm over Ryutaro' shoulders " And as such they fall under my domain and if you where to take your place within my family you will be able to control them as well. And purchance your luck"_

" _Well what is one more adventure" Ryutaro said as he looked up at Jareth and nodded his acceptance _

" _Then we shall be off" Jareth said as he flicked his wrist summoning a crystal balls with which to teleport back to the underground._

" _Wait what about my sister" Ryutaro asked as they started to fade._

" _She won't even notice that you are gone." Jareth's voiced echoed on after their bodies had faded away. Just is time for the store room door to open and Ariri to stick her head into the store room. _

" _Ryutaro, are you here?" She asked as she looked about owlishly. _

_Jareth had braced himself all sorts of side effects to Ryutaro's change. So far his children have defended him, struck him, liquefied, and burst into flames so he was bracing himself for what kind of destructive effect this one would have, he exploded. Jareth watched as he newest son seemed to expel the five figures that he shared a portrait with. The red figure wound up slamming up against one of the pillars in the chamber, the blue figure somehow managed to land elegantly between Zelgadis and Hermione, the yellow one shot through Willow and landed upside down against the far wall snoring, the last two landed at Sonya's feet. _

" _Minded if I string you along." the blue turtle looking being asked as he took Hermione's hand in his own._

" _Yes, actually I make it point not to flirt with a figment of my brother's imagination." Hermione replied as she disengaged herself from him. " Welcome to the family Ryutaro." She said as she made her way towards him followed by Zelgadis and Willow. _

"_Umm, thanks." he replied as he took in the changes he had under gone with his awakening He looked the same save for the fact that he had colored streaks in his hair and he was know garbed in the same manor as his portrait. The biggest change was that every time he looked at something he felt a tugging in to different directions. Since his time as Den-O he had learned to never take anything for granted so he decided to test it on something that wasn't likely to get hurt. He focused his attention on Urataros who was making a production of getting up from the chaise, he then added his own will to the tugging in one direction. And he watched in shock as the usually agile imagin tripped over the leg of the chaise causing it to tip over and knock him over, Ryutaro could only stand there as everyone started laughing at the sight. _

" _It would appear that Ryutaro has discovered how to use his power." Hermione replied in between giggles. " Try tugging it the other way." she suggested as her giggles died down._

_Ryutaro shrugged and did as she suggested, he looked as Urataros who was partially pinned underneath the chaise sulking and then followed the tugging in the other direction. He then watched in shock as Urataros got this mischievous look and pulled off a tricky looking maneuver which caused propelled him to his feet and knock the chaise right side up and back into position. _

" _You can change the outcome of an event." Hermoine explained as she took him by the hand and pulled him towards his portrait. " Which will be very useful for controling the fallout when our father ignores your advice." Hermoine said as showed him the portrait, " Do you see that crystal ball there?" She asked as she gestured to an item in the portraits background. _

" _Yes, what is it?" Ryutaro asked as he started to take in the details of the painting._

" _That's for you to figure out." She replied as she slapped him on the back before sharply spinning on her heel and heading towards Jareth. " You need to head out again soon, father." she said as she directed Jareth to the latest painting. It showed a young woman of Polynesian decent dressed in ancient Hawaiian garb, she sat leaning against a surf board and had a large feathered hairpiece on her left side, there was and courier bag resting on the sand next to her, and in the background there was an ocean of lava. " Her name is Nani Pelekai, she lives with her younger sister, two exiled aliens, and at least one illegal genetic experiment. Watch out for the hatchback." Hermoine warned as Jareth looked at her as if she was insane._

" _Aliens?" he asked. _

" _Yes, make sure to watch your back especially around the small blue fuzzy one." Hermoine stated with a tone of finality. _

" _I guess seeing is believing." he stated as made his usual exit._

_When he reappeared he had to pause and wait for his breathe to come back for spread our in front of him was one of the most breathe taking sights he had ever seen in the mortal world. Only to get lose it again after he got nailed in the back by a weighted net._

" _We got him." he heard a young girl crow her cry was echoed unrecognizably by a high pitched guttural male voice. _

" _Wonderful, what is it?" a high pitch voice asked as Jareth turned himself so that he could face his attackers. He saw a young girl of about five in a flower printed sundress dress holding a gun that was bigger then she was, a deformed blue koala, and am one eyed tentacle being wearing woman's clothes and a bad wig. There was a large hulking creature with four eyes carrying a strange deice._

" _It is unknown life form. Who shares genetic material with little and big cute Hawaiian girls." creature stated in what sounded like an eastern European accent as it read the screen on the device._

" _To be precise, I am their great, great grandfather." Jareth replied as he popped out of the net. " And for future reference I am a Fae." he said as he dusted him self off. " Now where is your older sister." _

" _Why do you want Nani?" Lilo asked suspiciously_

" _We need to discuss something about her inheritance." Jareth replied as he knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the little girl. " Though I do wonder why the spell passed you over."_

" _I don't know." Lilo said with a shrug as she stared back at the strange looking man. _

" _What is going on here?" A voice called as a young woman yelled as she rounded the corner of the house._

" _Your ancestor decided to come for a visit." the one eyed creature chimed. " This is very interesting I am sure that we will now participate in an earthling ritual._

" _Pleakley not now." the young woman whom Jareth could only guess was Nani snapped. As she came up to them " Now who are you?" she demanded._

" _I am Jareth, the goblin king fae lord of the court of dreams, and your great, great grandfather." he replied as he stared into her eyes as recognition started to dawn._

" _Those eyes do look familiar." Nani replied as she watched him rise from his crouch and turn towards her. " So what do you want?"_

" _For you to willingly accept your inheritance." Jareth stated plainly " It isn't needed but I would prefer it."_

" _Yeah," she said making a disbelieving face. " I don't have time for this The new mayor is causing trouble, he thinks that if we go then so do the aliens." She replied as she started herding everybody towards the house._

" _I could fix that for you." Jareth stated as he followed after her. " All you have got to say is I wish I had the power to protect my family, right now." _

" _If I do it will you leave me alone?" Nani asked tiredly as she took in the damage that had been done to her house while she was at work._

" _I won't bring this up again." Jareth promised as he looked at Nani expectantly. _

" _Fine," she huffed. " I wish that I had the power to protect my family, right now." she said as two things happened first a large bolt of electricity shot out of the wall socket at her and then a second later she was envelope in a dim light as she was transported to the underground._

" _Don't worry she'll be back in time for dinner." Jareth assured the rest of her family as he to went vanished back into the underground._

" _So, how does Chinese sound?" Pleakley asked causing very one else to turn and look at him strangely._

" _What?"_

_**Character Bios:**_

_These have been paste and copied from wikipedia_

_**Ryotaro Nogami **__(__野上 良太郎__, __Nogami Ryōtarō?) is a very unlucky young man. When he first appears, he managed to lodge himself on his bike in a tall tree, due to his horrific streak of bad luck. But though jinxed, Ryotaro keeps looking on the bright side. He also keeps his name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. He is the one who discovers the Rider Pass, and after persuasion from Hana, decides to use it for the betterment of mankind as the eponymous Kamen Rider Den-O. He is commonly referred to as a Singularity Point, who can consciously overpower an Imagin who possesses him, as well as exist outside of time._

_**Momotaros**__ (__モモタロス__, __Momotarosu?) is the hot-headed Imagin that first possesses Ryotaro without knowing that he is a Singularity Point. He decides that it is more fun to fight other Imagin rather than grant a wish such that he can destroy history to his liking. He is also the subject of most of Hana's abuse, getting easily knocked out by one of her punches. He also demands that he is treated better than the other Imagin as he contracted Ryotaro first. As Den-O, he happily fights other Imagin using his swordsmanship as Sword Form, leads the other Taros in Climax Form, and his power is tapped in the DenKamen Sword's MomoSword mode._

_**Urataros**__ (__ウラタロス__, __Uratarosu?) is the smooth-talking Imagin that possesses Ryotaro knowing very well that he is a Singularity Point, which allows him to have more freedom than granting the wish of anyone else. He tends to flirt with women more than fight, as well as lie to further his goal. Despite his efforts, he has yet to woo Hana. He sarcastically calls Momotaros his sempai (__先輩__, __senpai?). As Den-O, he uses his fishing skills as Rod Form, has primary control of the right arm in Climax Form, and his power is tapped in the DenKamen Sword's UraRod mode._

_**Ryutaros**__ (__リュウタロス__, __Ryūtarosu?) had laid dormant in Ryotaro until being awakened by Issē Miura's super counseling. He possesses Ryotaro so that he could be the conductor of the Den-Liner, seeking to destroy Ryotaro to achieve his goal as part of his deal with Kai. However, Ryutaros refuses to carry out the deed due to his feelings for Airi. He also has both a love for break dancing and animals, possessing Kai's ability to control people by snapping his fingers. As Den-O, he uses questionable marksmanship as Gun Form, has primary control of the legs in Climax Form, and his power is tapped in the DenKamen Sword's RyuGun mode._

_**Sieg **__(__ジーク__, __Jīku?) is a swan-based Imagin that first opens a contract with a newborn human infant. He is brought onto the Den-Liner by Ryutaros because of his love for animals. He soon possesses Ryotaro and tries to return the infant he had possessed while the baby is still in his pregnant mother. He soon begins to deteriorate because the baby does not have enough memory for him to continue to exist, but it is then revealed that he had actually opened a contract with the child's mother Shiori Takayama to keep her son Yūsuke safe. He leaves the Den-Liner and lives in the year 1997, the date of Shiori's fondest memory, her wedding day. But Sieg offers his aid to Ryotaro during the movie. In both his short times, he is able to allow for Den-O to assume Wing Form. ( In the final episodes he joins Ryutaro in the final battle He then leaves with the rest of the Imagin on the Den-Liner. Dark Topaz)_

_**Nani**__ is Lilo Pelekai's older sister and legal guardian. She carries the burden of supporting herself and her younger sister both financially and parentally. Naturally, she is usually very busy and under a great deal of stress. Her age is not made clear, but the fact that she was made her sister's guardian suggests that she is at least eighteen years old. She loves Lilo devotedly, but doesn't always understand her. Nani often serves as a gentle voice of reason and advice in the films and show -- and occasionally, not so gentle. It was Nani, in the original film, who allowed Lilo to adopt Stitch from the pound, where he had been mistaken for a dog, and the first one to realize that Stitch could in fact speak._

_As a result of her stress, Nani is easily aggravated by Lilo and Stitch's antics, which often unfortunately interfere with her ability to find and hold a stable job. She frequently has to cope with and clean up after the various crises which involve Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley (who often tries to help around the house, with mixed results). Her busy life sometimes makes it difficult for her to maintain a normal relationship with David Kawena, a local surfer, who is Nani's friend in the original film and later love interest. She is renowned among her household for her bad cooking. Her worst fear is noted to be losing Lilo to social workers like Cobra Bubbles, whom she at first disliked but, after the events of the first film, comes to trust and respect._


	4. Chapter 4

Twins of Chaos

Jareth stared at his newest daughter in shock her otherworldly type of beauty was a given. As well as the traditional Hawaiian garb what he wasn't expecting was the elongated furry yellow creature that was wrapped are her or that Hermoine would hit them with a paralysis spell within seconds of their appearance.

" Would you care to explain your self?" the Goblin King asked in an almost sinisterly calmness.

" Her powers are movement based." Hermione replied. Jareth made a go on motion with his hand prompting her to give him more information. "She is a powerful Seismic manipulator." Hermione grudgingly added.

" So with one step she can create an earthquake the strength of which is dependent on whether or not she stomped her foot.?" Willow asked tentatively, this caused Jareth to turn towards her allowing him to get his fist glimpse of Willow's completely solid form. She was dressed in a white sheath, with long red hair, and large green eyes, over all she gave off an aura of child like innocence.

" The creature's name is Sparky," Hermione replied as she drew Jareth's attention back to her. " he is one of the genetic experiments that her little sister takes care of."

" What is it doing here?" Jareth replied as he took advantage of the creature's paralysis to ran his hand down its back, only to pull his hand back when he got zapped a couple of times by static electricity.

" It's original purpose was to overload the computers of star ships, he must of impacted with the spell while in his energy form." Hermione explained as she fingered her wand wondering if she should reinforce the spell on the creature.

" Still doesn't answer my question." he replied as he started move closer to Hermione a crystal ball appearing in his hand.

" Most likely the spell caused him to bond with Nani. Creating a bond similar to that of a familiar." Zelgadis answered in her stead. " This will most likely have the effect of amplifying both of their powers." Zelgadis continued as he moved to block Jareth from Hermione his hand drifting towards his hip where his sword use to rest.

" How do you know this?" Ryutaro asked curiously his imagin mimicking him in their own ways. This left Zelgadis surrounded the brightly colored creatures all leaning into him.

" One of my traveling companions liked to lecture." Zelgadis replied as he eyed the imagin uneasily.

" Ahh," the Imagin replied all of them acting like they knew that already.

" What else is she descended from?" Jareth replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose, coming to terms with the fact that he was not going to escape this ritual without a headache.

" Just a couple of human magic users." Hermione replied " It has allowed her to access some of her Fae abilities, precisely glamors she is very gifted at hiding in plain site."

" I see," Jareth replied privately glad that one of his children was at least some what normal, at least by his standards.

" Oh, and a lava spirit." Hermione added.

" I am going to go and get our newest family member and when I get back I am sure you lot will have found a way for this to all make sense." Jareth replied as turned towards the portraits his voice carrying the undertone of threat. Only to stop in shock as he took in the latest painting, there was nothing recognizable about it. It looked like a bunch of colored paints had been flung randomly at the canvas. " Explanation." he demanded not even bothering to turn around.

" The twins are pretty much chaos incarnation. All I can see is their names Ranma and Ranko everything else is all tangled up." She replied apologetically.

" I see." Jareth replied as he disappeared in a shower of glitter.

" Is that something we should be worried about?" Sonya asked as she eyed the pile of glitter dubiously.

" No, he is just very secure in his masculinity." Hermione replied as she watched as the twin's portrait shift from something done by Polk to Picasso.

Ranma Satome was meditating under a bridge along the edge of Nemria, of course his form of meditation involved standing on his head but that was besides the matter. He was in the one spot he knew he wouldn't be bothered. After failed wedding he had found himself getting more and more short tempered with the rest of the wrecking crew. This had shown it self when Ryoga tried to attack him here, Ranma left him with all his limbs broken and at lest a couple of cracked ribs. The wrecking crew started giving him a wide berth after that but they where starting to gain back their courage. So when he heard some one sit next to him the last thing he expected was a foreigner with spiky blondie hair and a cape.

" Ok, so what is it marriage, death, or a quest?" Ranma asked not bothering to flip himself the right way up.

" Closest answer I have to that is a quest, but if you don't mind answering why are you standing on your head?" the man replied as started rolling a crystal ball across his fingers.

" I was trying to meditate." Ranma replied as he resigned himself to the fact that the stranger wasn't going to leave. " So what is it that you wanted my help in seeking?" Ranma asked as he gave up and flipped himself right side up.

" You and your sister Ranko." Jareth replied as a second crystal joined the first one.

" I don't have a sister." Ranma replied tiredly. " Ranko is the name of my curse form, so if your quest relies on us having separate bodies you are screwed." he continued as he pulled himself to his feet just in case Jareth became dangerous.

" It's nothing I can't fix." Jareth replied as he threw the crystal ball at him. Only to have the martial artist deflect it away from him. " You are not going to make this easy for me are you?" Jareth asked.

" Not on your life." Ranma replied as he settled into a fighting stance.

" You know I am not a bad person." Jareth explained. " Well at the moment." he added. " All I am trying to do is gather the necessary descendants in order to lift the curse on my wife. Is a little cooperation to much to ask?" he ranted as he flickered from in front of Ranma to directly behind him intending to smash a crystal against whatever body part he could hit.

" If I haven't given into the other nuts, what makes you think I will give into you." Ranma snapped back as he dodged another attempt by Jareth to hit him with a crystal balls.

" Because I am you ancestor, as such you fall under my rule. So be a good little minion and hold still." Jareth replied as he through a crystal ball at the aquatransexual only to open an oubliette were he guessed he would land only to watch as the young martial artiest managed to change directions in mid air. " You have got to be kidding." he muttered as he watched his latest child bounce around like an out of control ping pong ball. Only to have his eyebrows met his hair line when Ranma froze up at the sound of a bicycle bell. If Jareth was anything he was an opportunist so he wasted no time in flinging a crystal at him. " Thank Danu." He breathed as he watched the pigtailed martial artist disappear into a cloud of glitter. Only to freeze when something occurred to him " There are going to be two of them." he breathed as he suddenly felt very very tired.

" Some one get a hose." Sonya ordered as she took in her two newest " siblings". The twins Ranma and Ranko had as far as she was concerned were the weirdest of them all and were in no danger of losing that standing. When Ranma first appeared he appeared perfectly normal if not a little confused only for him almost neatly split in two. Were there had been just one well built Asian teen there were suddenly two a boy and a girl. They shared similar facial features and eye color but that was the end of the similarities. The girl was shorter then her male counter part by about a foot and had a healthy head of true red hair as well as a more then healthy bust line. The boy was muscular and self confident his black hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail. They both had intense blue eyes and seemed to give off the sense of perfect femininity or masculinity as well as controlled chaos and sexuality. This along with the cat ears and tails and the fact that they haven't seem to be able to keep from touching each other as though to assure themselves that the other was actually there. The boy, Ranma's cat like feature resembled with what she would expected to have come off of a panther, while his twin Ranko's looked like it came off of a persian house cat.

" Why are any of us not more freaked out?" Willow asked as she seemed to be debating actually using her powers on the two.

" Our mindset is becoming more and more fae. As such what we used to consider disgustingly immoral isn't so bad anymore and things that never really bothered us before suddenly seem a lot worse then they were." Hermione explained as she looked at the twins portrait that had finally cleared up it showed the two of them curled up around each other forming a ying-yang symbol. " For example what is your stand on lying?" Hermoine asked as she turned towards her siblings in time to watch them all flinch as though they had been struck, the twins actually hissed and laid their ears flat against their head. " See what I mean." she replied as turned her attention towards the next portrait in line. It showed a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes she wore a leather looking vest over a very flimsy and flowing shirt and pants, which in comparison to the outfits of the others she looked down right conservative. She was perched on a wall of what looked like a tower with the wind flinging her hair about. In fact aside from the wall she was sitting on there was nothing else solid in the portrait.

" What are we going to do?" the twins asked as they moved to face their new siblings, the fact that they moved in perfect unison just added to overall sense of oddness in the others minds.

" In regards to what?" Ryutaru asked as he turned towards them his imagin forming up around them.

" Our fiancées." they replied both cocking their heads at the same degree to the left.

" Fiancées?" Sonya asked stressing the plural at the end.

" Pops was a honor less, greedy panda-pig." they replied as they weaved their way through the imagin to stand near Hermione.

" Just how many do you have?" Willow asked only have her jaw drop and her eyes bug out when she received the answer of.

" At least three." they replied. " that we know of."

" That was just one of the reasons that he wasn't more unsettled by Jareth." Hermoine said from were she was standing between the two of them.

" What's the other?" Zelgadis asked from where he sat.

" The fact that he has had experience with over a hundred different spells, curses, and magical artifacts. On top of that being told that you are a the descendant of a magical being just isn't that big of a shock." She explained with the twins nodding in agreement.

" Suddenly what just happened makes a lot more since." Jareth replied from where he had been standing. " So whose up next?" he asked as he headed towards the wall of portraits.

" Chloe Sulivan, she is a high school reporter with the mastery of the wind." Hermoine replied as she directed her gaze at the portait.

*************************************************************************************Ranma Saotome** (早乙女 乱馬, _Saotome Ranma_**?**) _Male voice by:_ Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Sarah Strange/Richard Cox (English). _Female voice by:_ Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Brigitta Dau/Venus Terzo (English)

While training with his father at the Jusenkyo training grounds in China, Ranma was thrown into the Spring of Drowned Girl. According with the spring's curse, he emerged as a young girl. When splashed with hot water, he changes back into a boy. However, when splashed with cold water, he turns into the red-headed girl again. Martial arts is the 16-year-old's hero/heroine's life. Whenever his pride is damaged, Ranma will go to great lengths to rectify the situation. He can come across as petty, overconfident, insensitive and arrogant, as he is prone to cheat or give insults, often acts out of unthinking selfishness, and is a frequent braggart. However, much of the above is caused by awkward immaturity. Ranma has an extreme fear of cats resulting from when his father trained him in the dangerous 'Cat Fu' technique. If Ranma is isolated with a cat in a very small space, or when he can no longer cope with his fear of cats, he begins behaving like a cat himself and becomes a master of the 'Cat Fu'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe and Kagome**

"Oh, no,no." Hermione said as she suddenly developed the thousand yard stare. "You have to go."

"What is it little seer?" Jareth asked as moved to cup her elbows.

"She is in mortal danger you have to hurry, Hurry" Hermoine urged as Jareth disappeared after his newest child, "It may already be too late." Sonya and Zelgadis moved up to comfort her wondering just what their new father would find. As everyone else in the room turned to face the newly created portrait of the young blond girl sitting on the tower but even as they looked at it they could see her starting to fade away.

*************************************************************************************

It was the sense of panic that Hermione had impressed on him that he would later attribute to the hurried actions he did as soon as he arrived at her location. She was dying that was the only thought that was going through his mind. He spared only a moment's thought to the image his newest daughter made. She was young with short blonde hair and what must have once been vibrant green eyes, she also had a strange glowing green stalagmite impaled through her stomach. Along with her being placed directly under a narrow opening in the cave roof which left her bathed in moonlight it made a haunting picture, though the blood took some away from that. But he didn't spare it more of a moment of thought, really, before he did the only thing he could think of he forced the change.

The change that his other children had gone through were sudden but were filtered by the Labyrinth as such causing significantly less stress on the body. By forcing it to occur above ground he lost that filter as well as changing the ritual itself leaving the process open for outside interference. All mumbo jumbo aside this basically meant that the process would hurt a lot and what she would become could be vastly different then what she was suppose to be. None of this really entered into Jareth's mind he was focused on one thing keeping his daughter alive. He failed.

It had been only five minutes since he had arrived and he was kneeling next to his daughter's cooling body, still impaled on the stalagmite. He was holding her hand while his mind tore itself up with conflicting emotions. On one hand his was angry at her for dying forcing him to have to wait for who knows how long to try the ritual again. On another hand he was even angrier at the people responsible for her being anywhere near a mine shaft in the middle of the night. But the most surprising was the sense of loss not just for Charmina but for Chloe herself though he had never really met her in his mind she was his and someone had taken her from him. Needless to say someone was going to die slowly and painfully. So he was justifiably startled when an angry woman yelled directly in her ear.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She demanded from behind him. He turned around fully intending to turn this interloper into the ugliest goblin he could think of and spend the rest of eternity kicking her into walls. Only to freeze in shock as he came face to face with Chloe, she looked remarkably like she did in the portrait. Save for the fact that her eyes were now a glowing green. "Hello, father" she said calmly with a sarcastic little smile.

"Hello, daughter." He replied as dispersed the spell he had been readying he reached out for her even as he looked over his shoulder at her body. Only to snap his head back around when instead of flesh and clothe his hand meet an almost body numbing cold space. His hand was in her shoulder. "You're a ghost." He stated softly.

"Well I did die." Chloe replied mockingly.

"Someone's going to have to die for that." He mused as started to circle first Chole's ghost and then her body. "We are going to have to get you to the underground." He said as he formed a crystal which he held out to her.

"Alright," Chloe replied as reached for the crystal "Just don't touch my body." He nodded as he watched her be absorbed into the crystal. He took one last look at her corpse where it lay suspended on the stalagmite, feeling a momentary pang at the thought of leaving her like that before fading away.

When he returned it was to a sea of concerned faces all of his children were looking at them with questions in their eyes, well not Nani he didn't even think she was conscious. Sonya and Zelgadis were still next to Hermione but they had been joined by Ryutaro, Willow was being flanked by the twins Ranma and Ranko, and the imagin were running around fussing over everyone. He didn't even bother trying to reassure them he just flung the crystal containing Chloe to the ground.

The room was suddenly filled with an ear splitting howl as Chloe started to regain her form. This had the effect of her looking like she was decomposing in reverse over the course a couple minutes. By the time she was done everyone was holding their ears and a couple was looking nauseous.

"Nice entrance."Sonya said as rubbed her ear with one of her hands.

"Thanks." Chloe replied as she walked over to her portrait. It showed that same thing it had before Jareth left save for now she was transparent. "Good Likeness." She stated as her face faded only to reappear on the back of her head followed by the rest of her allowing her to turn around without moving.

"You are having way too much fun with this." Hermione stated as she moved to circle the new arrival. "It is going to come back and bite you."

"I am dead, what is the worst that could happen?" Chloe asked as she walked through the seer.

"You would be surprised." Hermione muttered as she fought not to give her the satisfaction of shivering.

"What is happening to us?" Sonya asked as she gestured to Chloe, Nani, Willow and herself the four who had the most physical changes.

"Your ancestry is being woken up, ever magical being that has contributed its DNA to our respective gene pools powers are being drawn to the surface." Hermione explained.

"What is DNA?" Zelgadis asked.

"We'll explain later."Hermione and Willow replied.

"So the reason Willow is a living puddle is because she is descended from a water elemental, and I have eight arms because of a fire demon. Chloe is a poltergeist because?" Sonya trailed off.

"She died in the process along with a wind elemental so her powers should be interesting." Hermione answered. "Speaking of interesting it is time for you to go and get our newest sister." Hermoine stated as she gestured to the next portrait. It had cleared to reveal an ornately dressed Japanese woman. She was reclined on a pile of pillows the very picture of decadence but there seemed to be the sense of danger to her as though if you accepted what she offered it would cost you more than just your soul. "Meet Kagome, Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. Hope you enjoy your visit to feudal Japan" Jareth just looked at Hermione before flicking his wrist and sending a gem flying towards her. "She was born with the jewel in her body but it has since been removed and shattered she travels back through time to search for those shards with a half demon, a perverted monk, a demon slayer, and her adopted son a kitsune."

"Guess I better go introduce myself." Jareth mused as he faded out of sight.

"For someone who lives in the center of the Labyrinth he sure doesn't know how to ask the right questions." Hermione commented causing the imajin to face fault.

Kagome was in the process of getting ready to enter a hot spring. This was not a simple matter it took a lot of planning and creativity to make optimal use of the peace that her time here would give her before quest butted back in. She had to make sure that not only was her bath things were in reach but that there was a weapon near her no matter where she was soaking. Plus there were the traps can't forget the traps, they were simple things really more to give her an advanced warning as opposed to impeding anyone. So when she turned around and smacked into someone's chest she was alarmed.

"Are you aware that you approach your bathing the way some would approach a battle." Jareth replied as he looked down at the smaller woman.

"In a way it is." Kagome replied as she started to back away intending to put as much space between herself and him as she could hopefully with the bonus of getting closer to one of her weapons.

"Oh really." Jareth drawled as he matched her step for step.

"Yes," she said as she hooked her foot on the handle of a knife so she let herself fall to the side to bring her closer to it. Only to find her selves scooped up into his arms.

"Nice try." Jareth replied as he hoisted her higher into his arms. "Now we have an appointment we need to keep." Just as he felt her being ripped from his arms, he whirled around in order to see Kagome being placed on her feet by a feral looking young man wearing furs and a headband which was redundant since his hair was secured in a high ponytail.

"What do you think you are doing with my woman?" he demanded as he stepped in front of Kagome. Kagome took this opportunity rearrange her towel and look around to see if she could find where she was in regards to her clothes.

"I was merely retrieving my daughter." Jareth replied as he vanished to reappear behind Kagome disappearing once again after he grabbed Kagome only this time his destination was the underground.


End file.
